


sleep shenanigans [sollux captor/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, he slep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drooling on his keyboard, there he was -- sollux captor, hacking genius, love of your life, etc. etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep shenanigans [sollux captor/reader]

slowly starting to forget your dream as you wake up, your first thought is _why is it so cold?_ squinting your eyes open, you pat the bed beside you: empty. you groaned. today would make it the seventh day -- a week -- of sollux abandoning you early in the morning to code.   
getting up, you steal a bumble bee tee to replace the lanky arms he _promised_ you'd wake up to. while you knew his programming was important to him, you also knew that 'a difficult project his boss had assigned him to' was just an excuse he made up so that you wouldn't worry about him. you knew sollux had horrible nightmares, keeping him from being able to sleep properly. you figured coding was a way to distract himself from the dreams, but you still worried about him. lack of sleep just made the nightmares worse, as well as his health, and his mood swings, and... well. lack of sleep made everything worse, really.  
but you supposed even he wasn't immune to fatigue. drooling on his keyboard, there he was -- sollux captor, genius hacker, love of your life, etc. etc. you couldn't help but smile at his sleeping figure. --and then groan, because that position would definitely hurt his neck and back and _god,_ sometimes you felt more like his parent than his s/o.  
lifting him up, your trek back to your shared room with sollux in your arms began. he was light enough for you to carry (no surprise there), but you still had difficulty not dropping him on the floor when your arms started to get sore.   
how you managed to carry sollux all the way to bed without dropping or waking him you have no idea. you figured the lack of sleep made him sleep heavier, which was good, because you really didn't feel like dealing with his dumb excuses to lose any more sleep. he obviously needed it, even if it did sometimes bring nightmares.  
you sigh and sit on the edge of the bed, brushing his bangs away from his face. his eyes fluttered open, and he hummed. your face warmed. oh. you woke him up.  
"how long wa2 ii out?"  
"not very long. you should go back to sleep." he rubbed his eyes for a moment when suddenly he got an idea. he grinned. "only iif you go back two sleep wiith me." he wiggled his eyebrows. you laughed at his clinginess and replied, "sure."   
you heard him say "ye22" under his breath as you lifted the covers and laid your head on his shoulder. "will you go back to sleep now, you _hacking genius?"_ you mumbled, lifting your head to look at him. he was grinning wildly, basking in the praise. what a dork. "damn 2traiight. anythiing for you, _honeybunch."_ you laughed at the nickname. you and sollux loved to be fake sweet with each other, more often than not sarcastically. (you both know deep down you're kinda sincere, but neither of you'd ever admit that) "g'niight, [y/n]." he gave you a peck before you could reply that it's 6 in the morning, you idiot; so you resigned to smiling at him instead as he quickly started falling asleep. content that the bed was finally warm, you closed your eyes as well and dozed off.   
when you woke up, you were still in his arms and very, very happy.


End file.
